Perfect Match
by dancingRAINBOWS
Summary: He saw danger, when he looked in her eyes.


**Disclaimer:: I don't own "Wreck-It Ralph" or any of the characters mentioned.**

**A/N:: Hello everyone~ :) I would like to welcome myself into this amazing fandom in fanfiction with a little plot-less *cough***** *cough* ****Hero's Cuties fic :D Enjoy~  
**

* * *

"_Fix-it Felix Jr. rail now arriving in outlet 4. Welcome to Game Central Station."_

A mechanical but sweet lady's voice pleasantly broadcasted from the terminal of _Fix-it Felix Jr._, yet it was muffled by the loud music and chatter that could be heard though all GCS.

The short protagonist from the game _Fix-it Felix Jr._ hadn't been too surprised to see Game Central overcrowded that night, bursting with life with every single character in the arcade. Everyone was laughing, chatting, or dancing that only a dummy would be fool enough to miss such a party. It wasn't a rare sight in GCS to be full with characters and avatars roaming around; however, that night was different from all the other nights after closing time. Characters weren't jumping from one game to another as they usually did, they just came out of their games to stay and join the celebration of that singular night.

Giving a quick glance around, the little handyman's face lit up at the thought of how wonderful that so many "new" games had the pleasant opportunity to join the festivity; games that weren't part of Litwak's arcade ten years ago. For you see, that day was a very special day: it was _Litwak's Family Fun Center and Arcade_'s 40th Anniversary.

As they had done on their previous three Anniversary parties, all game characters in the arcade –plugged and unplugged– would gather up at Game Central Station to celebrate. And as some unwritten rule or innate tradition, each arcade game must contribute in something for the party; could be with food or music, arranging or decorating, anything actually as long as all games collaborate. For _Fix-it Felix Jr._, their share was Mary's delicious cakes and pies.

And speaking of which, Fix-it Felix Jr. was in front of that table, actually, roaming his eyes greedily through the rows of pies as he decided which flavor he would choose for that evening. He spotted his wife's favorite flavor and was very close to select it, but second thought it and decided not to. There was only half of the pie left and it was only the right thing to do but to leave that decent amount for when she decided to grab a bite. Or maybe he should take a slice to her… if only he knew where she actually was.

It was pretty much an understatement to say that Felix was worried. He might have not looked like it but deep down he was dying of anxiety. His wife had reassured him the day before that she was going to arrive late, that he didn't have to worry about her and enjoy the party from the start. She even made him promise that and he did. But even if he was fulfilling that promise at that moment, hours after closing time without seeing her once did not help at all. The fixer let out a deep sigh as he set his mind back into his quest on choosing a pie.

After a long deliberation, Felix finally made his mind on the pecan pie. He took a slice on a small paper plate before he went back to socialize, returning to a group where most of the games' main characters were gathered. While Felix took his place between Mario and Sonic, his mind was pretty much distracted from the current conversation of the group as his eyes averted towards the portable DDR dance pad. There he saw his "brother", Ralph, cheering boisterously at the little candy-haired girl bouncing skillfully on those arrows, following Yuni's dance moves.

Felix took a huge bite off of his pie as he watched that scene, smiling from ear to ear as he chewed. After so many years now, it was incredible to see how that little girl was still bringing light into Ralph's life. She was the wrecker's shiniest medal, and Felix knew that he wouldn't trade her for anything in the arcade. Letting out a light laugh when Vanellope did some glitching and Ralph scolding her for "cheating" with it, the handyman moved his gaze away from the couple and traveled through the many known faces in Game Central.

When, all of the sudden, time stopped completely for Felix when he saw _her_.

The last piece of pie fell from his open mouth back onto the plate; his numb fingers didn't register the sudden extra weight on the plate that they forgot their reflex on holding it, sending both paper plate and pie down to the floor. Mouth still agape, his eyes were wide open and his body motionless, frozen even that got Mario to ask if he was alright. The plumber's concern entered one of Felix's ears and flew straight away out the other, completely ignored as his mind and consciousness were thirty feet away from his body.

Felix was shocked, astounded; paralyzed into place as he gaped at the curvy lines of that body. The world around him was rapidly disappearing as his only focus was the woman thirty feet away or so who was having a conversation with the gal from _Street Fighter_. She was in a relaxed stance, supporting her weight on one of her long legs. Her arms were crossed below her chest, one of her hands holding a glass half full of root beer. She'd short blond hair, a petite nose, full lips, and blue eyes to die for –more like eyes that could kill with one look, but Felix could care less.

In black high heels, she was wearing a dark olive-green strapless cocktail dress, perfectly hugging her body in all the right places. Even if the length of the dress reached a couple of inches below her knees, she could move and walk freely since the skirt was split on the right side up to her hip. Felix deduced that the lady wasn't one for constricted dresses… or dresses in general seeing as the holster wrapped on her right upper thigh and the dog tags dangling on a long silver necklace could say otherwise. Oh-ho no, she was not a girl of dresses but he understood the exception she was making for that night, since the dressing code for the evening was pretty much specified.

Something somewhere deep inside Felix's head was hopelessly trying to break him out of his reverie, it knew that staring was rude and how shallow of him to look only at her physical appearance; plus, he was a married man! How dare he… nonetheless, Felix just couldn't take his eyes away from her. That woman was accomplishing on getting the best of him even without addressing a single word at him.

That was until she casually averted her eyes at his direction, catching his staring –now terrified yet hopeful– eyes. Golly, now he was so done for.

Felix could feel himself melting into those icy blue eyes. He was transfixed by them, unable to move his own to catch a breath. It was crystal clear that she was glaring at him, yet it only made Felix to sigh dreamily. He had no doubt that she was absolutely beautiful in every sense of the word, the most stunning gal in the entire arcade; and he tried to tell her that through his gaze. It kind of worked, apparently, since not a second later he thought that that she raised her eyebrows in return.

The connection between them was obvious that it made Felix so elated. More so that it was making his heart pound so furiously rapid that, if he didn't do something soon, he knew it would burst out of his chest at any second. He ached to get closer to her, to talk to her, but his legs didn't respond to his commands! As if reading his thoughts again and understanding his internal struggles, the statuesque blonde broke their eye contact to briefly reply some words to Chun-Li and turned to walk away. However, before she did so, the tall woman slightly turned her face over her shoulder and looked back at the perplexed handyman, blonde bangs barely –yet sensually– covering her eyes. Like an intimate invitation to follow, she gave him the smallest of smiles, just a little lift of the corner of her mouth before she began to walk.

And that was all it took for Felix to go downhill and feel his limbs again. That simple smile was like a catalyst, reviving his motor skills effectively and returning him back to reality.

Trying not to lose her from his sight, Felix excused himself from the group of protagonists, pie completely forgotten on the floor, as he made his way through the sea of characters, following her track. Felix tugged the collar of his dark blue vest and slightly fanned himself with his free hand, desperately trying to ease the fierce honeyglow on his cheeks and control his frantic beating heart before his encounter with such a dynamite gal.

Felix finally spotted her some ten feet away and he almost felt his heart stop when he saw her. With an easy pace, she was sassily swaying her hips with each step. Oh, now she was doing that on purpose, he thought, she was trying to play with his fragile, little pixelated heart. Placing a hand over it, Felix practically dragged his trembling legs onward. He miraculously noticed that she was leading them towards the very end of the surge protector, where three large archways exited to its plug. For a moment he couldn't care less where they were heading, but then he realized that it was less crowded over there; in fact, there were few to none characters. And then it hit him, she wanted them in a secluded place… just the two of them… alone. The slowly fading honeyglows returned full force back on his cheeks.

Jeepers, this woman was going to be his downfall.

While keeping a good distance between them, the little fixer tried to wave his mind away from the glorious character in front of him to calm his nervousness and the warmth on his cheeks; and what better way than to identify her. However, he mentally kicked himself when his mind was all jumbled. Just by looking at her had his mind all messed up. Ok, relax, Felix, and focus. He knew he'd seen her here and there in Game Central. He also recalled that she was a fierce character from a first-person shooter arcade game. She was of a high rank as well; a Corporal? No, no… a Sergeant. Bingo! Yes, she was a Sergeant. Sgt. Calhoun of _Hero's Duty_.

Ah yes, that woman had danger written all over her, but that didn't stop Fix-it Felix Jr. Knowing fully well who she was now, the poor, love-struck guy looked like he was easily attracted to danger since he was practically hopping behind her without hesitation.

The Sergeant slightly glanced back before disappearing through one of the large exit-ways. At that, Felix quickened his pace and went through the archway. There he stopped short and looked around in search for her. The vast place was dim lit, clearly unused for that evening and that prospect didn't do much to calm his little heart; in fact, it made a terrible summersault in his chest when he couldn't find her. Where was she? Was his mind playing tricks to him since the beginning? No, she was real and she had to be there, she –

"I saw the way you were looking at me, civilian." Echoing through the empty walls, the sudden strong, female voice startled poor Felix. He turned around and there she was in all her glory, sitting cross-legged on a seat against one of the back walls. And she was smiling. Oh, my land, an easy smile that made his heart to flutter everywhere. Felix took a few steps to close the distance between them and smiled back at her. In a comfortable silence, they looked into each other's eyes for a while, secretly communicating with one another. For what felt like a content eternity, the gorgeous blonde broke the silence, raising one eyebrow the moment she noticed a mischievous glint in the short guy's eyes. "I'm sorry if this is going to burst your bubble, short-stack; but, just a heads up, I'm a married woman."

That statement just made Felix's smile to grow wider. Without looking away from her lovely blue eyes, he gently took her left hand with his right, white gloved one and rubbed tenderly her knuckles with his thumb. He remembered that detail too, of course: her wedding day. She might be an intense, tough, and intimidating sergeant of the most dangerous game in the arcade, but Felix knew better. He knew how she really was behind that exterior that she let herself portrait. He knew her true self behind that statuesque appearance. So yes, Felix remembered her wedding perfectly. He was at the altar that day, actually, since it was his wedding too.

Felix might have gotten his code messed up earlier when he first saw her that evening. It was on very rare occasions when he had the pleasure to see her without her armor into civvies, way much less in a dress. So, as his worrying self vanished completely, his pixels flew up high and his brain short-circuited when he saw her dressed like that that he was so close on even forgetting himself.

Yes, Tamora Jean Calhoun had danger written all over her, but even from the first time he met her, Felix did not mind to take the risk as long as it meant to be with her. With that thought in mind and without taking his gaze from her eyes, Felix lifted her hand to his lips, lightly brushing them through her knuckles until he reached to her ring finger where he pressed an actual kiss on the golden band that was resting there. He noticed how she was lovingly smiling at him for his actions, and that was when he realized that the festivity of the night had finally started as it should have.

"Oh, I assure you, ma'am, that I am very well aware of that."

* * *

**A/N:: Welp, I hope that wasn't boring haha! orz I need to get into the gist of their personalities, so writing more fics wouldn't hurt, *cough*****I hope*cough***** right? Anyways, listening to a song from Owl City repeatedly finally got me to start writing for this fandom. You know, if the song **_**Bombshell Blonde**_** wasn't written with Calhoun in mind then, I dunno, I would probably throw myself into a hole for an eternity. So yeah, that song inspired me to write this plot-less, cuties nonsense :) I'll love to read what you think of this, so click the box below to review! **

**See ya when I see ya~**

**-dR **


End file.
